A technique of controlling illumination depending on the user's state is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266484.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-266484 discloses an illumination device in which a light stimulus is applied to a target person to effectively promote the awakening of the person regardless of the opening and closing of the eyes of the person. More specifically, when the user's eye is in a closed eye state, the illumination device turns on a light source that generates light of a wavelength region where the light transmittance to an eyelid is high. When the user's eye is in an open eye state, the illumination device turns on a light source that generates light of a wavelength region where an effect of suppressing the secretion of melatonin remains high.
However, the aforementioned illumination device is designed to apply a light stimulus to a user regardless of the opening and closing of the user's eye. For that reason, the user feels a glare when the user's eye is opened from a closed eye state or when the line of sight is oriented toward a light source.